Dear Dad, Kill Me Now
by angeliina
Summary: I have always known that I was the only normal one in my family.Life with parents who are never home and insane brothers can be quite amusing. This is my life with Jason, Shane, and Nate...in my words: PMS-er, Sex Addict, and Drunken Retard. Enjoy!
1. Salty Dreams

**NEW STORY!! YAY! In this story they Gray's are not famous. Just regular people like you and me. It's going to be cowritten with: maria08bernal!! (big shocker there)

* * *

**

**My name is Lena. I have a workaholic mom and the world stupidest brothers. Actually I have three brothers: Jason, Shane, and Nate. Or in my words: PMS-er, Sex addict, and Drunken Retard. Am I the only normal child in this family? That would be a yes. My dad is on a 'long' business trip to Spain. So he has recently asked to keep him 'updated' on what goes on at home.**

**Dad, here ya go.**

**11-19-08**

**6:10 p.m.**

Grrr. I'm home alone and there's nothing to do.

**6:15 p.m.**

Mom called. She's working late again. For the third time this week. Jason's at work and Nate is.....well I don't know where Nate is. Oh well. Shane is..well..I really don't know where he is either. I'm not their keepers. They are older than me. They should be able to take care of themselves. Wait, no they can't.

**6:47 p.m.**

My dog Peter fell off the couch and ran head on to the wall. The other two dogs are trying to 'do' each other. It's gross. I'm out of ice cream.

**7:21 p.m.**

Shane is home. And he brought a skanky looking girl home. He went to his room and locked the door. Then he opened it again and told me to go to the basement. I'm 15. I know what he is gonna do. I'm not stupid. Grr.

**7:26 p.m.**

JASON IS HOME!!!!! About time. He was like mad.

"Who left a bowl with ice cream soup!?" Jason yelled from the kitchen.

"Shane did!," I yelled smirking to myself.

HELLO! We have a dishwasher! His name is Jason.

I leaned on the door frame.

"So, Shane brought a friend home," I informed my brother.

"Really. Who?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know, but it's a girl and she is wearing only half the amount of clothes a normal people should wear," I said, " You know the usual friends, they are in his room,"

I mentally retraced the steps Shane had token when he had gotten home.

"HOLY SHIT! They are in my room!" I yelled running upstairs.

**7:54 p.m.**

"Shane, you're an idiot," Jason said.

Jason kicked out the chick. Luckily they didn't get that far but still its the thought that counts.

"We didn't even do anything," Shane said.

"I'm never going to be able to sleep in my room again, asshole!" I yelled crossing my arms.

I need revenge....Oh Peter, time for a pee break.

**7:56 p.m.**

The deed is done. I can't wait till Shane goes to bed. I'm probably gonna die for doing that to his pillow, but whatever. He was the one trying to 'get it on' in MY bedroom.

"Where the fuck is Nate!"

Jason is uberly PMS-ing right now cause Nate still isn't home. I bet he's either getting high or with a chick...or both. Probably both.

**8:14 p.m.**

Guess what. Nates home...and drunk off his ass. Ha!

**8:16 p.m.**

HA!! Nate called Jason, Mom. Ha! It was hilarious. His exact words were:

"Gah! Stop bitching mom...-hiccup-...all I had..-hiccup-...was a few drinks,"

I'm still laughing.

Nate is currently confined to his bedroom for:

being drunk

swearing at Jason.

**8:32 p.m.**

Gah!!! Jason is being all 'Mom is not home, so I'm in charge because I'm the oldest and if I say to take out the garbage then your going to take out the damn garbage'...again.

So I flipped him off and he sent me to my room. So I'm sitting on my floor trying to stay as far as possible from my bed.

I hope a bus runs him over.

**9:00 p.m.**

Nate threw up.

On my dog.

I'm uberly pissed right now.

I don't care if he is drunk, he is taking my dog a damn bath.

Too late. Nate passed out.

"Oh Jason," I sang.

**9:24 p.m.**

Shane's dog tried to eat my phone.

The screen is now broken!

He owes me a new phone and I don't care if I have to take his.

Stupid boy and stupid dog.

I mean hello! I have a life unlike all of my brothers!

**9:45 p.m.**

There is way too much testosterone in this house.

I NEED OUT!

I don't care if Jason says I have to be in my room. He's not the boss of me.

"Gosh! Lena I swear you have ODD," Jason said.

"What the fuck does that mean,"

"Oppositional Defiance Disorder,"

I took out the orange juice and a glass.

"English please,"

"You never listen to me,"

"Well...duh,"

"Well if I can't keep you in your room, then wash the dishes,"

"I'll pass, you're the one in charge, you do them,"

"I'm busy, Nate is too drunk to function, and Shane is pissed,"

"Shane gets out of doing dishes because he's mad...I'm mad to then,"

"Go to your room!"

"Oh dear Jason...Shut up," I said taking a seat on the couch and taking the remote.

"I hate you all!" Jason yelled.

"We love you too,"

And mom says we don't say that enough to each other...we just have different ways of putting it. I'm pretty sure that when Shane gave Nate a swirly it was a way of saying 'Gee Nate your a wonderful brother'...I have been wrong before.

**10:32 p.m.**

Jason said he 'put his foot down' and sent us all to bed. More like he unplugged all the t.v.'s, took our stereos, my, well, Shane's phone, and every other thing that has to do with fun or entertainment. I laid down on my bed. (I made Jason change the sheets).

"My sheets smell like dog piss!" I heard Shane yell.

Sweet dreams brothers.

And to Shane:

Salty Dreams to you.

**10:35 p.m.**

I'm going to shave Shane's head. For what...I don't know. Oh yeah, it might have something to do that he shaved all of Peter's fur!

"He needed a hair cut!"

"He supposed to have long hair retard!"

"Oh, well my bad,".

**11:21 p.m.**

**Final entry of 11-19-08**

Dad, I'm gonna die. Can't you come home sooner. Or I will probably massacre all three idiots. Yes I do mean, PMS-er, Sex Addict, and Drunken Retard. I don't know, you choose. :)

* * *

**So what did you think?! SHould we continue?! Next chapter: A REPLY FROM DAD! 4 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Beef Stew

**YAY! CHAPTER 2! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

**

**11-20-08**

**7:37 a.m**

I woke up covered in a layer of some weird white stuff.

It only took me a minute to find out what it was.

"SHANE YOU FUCKING WHORE I'M GOING TO _MURDER _YOU!!!"

Morning, everybody.

**9:39 a.m**

Ugh.

I had to scrub my body for a good half hour to get the "safe sex" crap off of me. I swear, Shane had better learn to sleep with his eyes open.

I hope one day one of the sluts he fucks will become pregnant.

What a laugh I'd have then.

**11:56 a.m**

Nate's a vampire

. He's still a tiny bit hung over from yesterday.

Little bit, my foot, try a whole lot. I turned on the lights in his room and he said:

"Turn the lights off!"

Well duh, did you really expect something witty from Nate.

Didn't think so.

Guess what I did. I opened every pair of curtains and turned on all the lights in his room and then left.

Take that vampire boy.

**3:12 p.m.**

Wow, the old man checks his e-mail more often than I do.

_Lena,_

_That's great sweetie, it's good to know that you're not fighting with your brothers. Give them my best._

_Dad._

...Yeah, I was shocked too.

The mother fucker has these things pre-planned.

Ha! Mother fucker, get it...My dad...My mom. I'm so awesome.

**7:16 p.m.**

I told Jason my mother fucker joke.

He took my laptop for being a 'potty mouth' and having a dirty mind.

I hope a bear eats him.

**7:32 p.m.**

I asked Jason if we could go hiking.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I wanna see animals....like...bears!" I replied.

"Well maybe we'll go to the zoo or something," he said.

I can see the headlines now:

_PMS-er eaten by bear at local zoo!_

**7:58 p.m**

My dinner...I swear is alive.

Jason cooked...Go figure.

"What is it?" I said poking it with my fork, I waited for the blob to eat my fork or something.

"Beef stew," Jason said with a mouth full of 'beef stew'.

"I'm not eating this," I stated.

"You will eat it,"

"No,"

"Eat it!" he demanded.

"Hell no,"

"Eat. It," Jaosn growled.

"Fuck. No,"

"Potty mouth, up to your room!"

"Bite me!"

"Your grounded,"

"You can't ground me,"

"Mom isn't home, I can ground you if I want to,"

"Bite me PMS,"

"What did you call me?"

**8:07 p.m**

Jason called mom.

I'm not grounded. Take that PMS.

Ima call him Menopause Man from now on.

**8:14 p.m**

I'm grounded.

**9:00 p.m**

Shane had better not try to fuck another girl in my room.

Although, i must say, he might have a hard time in his bed.

Short-sheeting a bed is fun.

**9:30 p.m**

Wow. This girl actually looks...sweet. And nice.

I never woulda guessed she was a slut.

Her name is Mitchie. I heard Shane say her name a second ago.

She arrived twenty minutes ago.

This won't be pretty.

**9:47 p.m**

Jason is yelling at Shane for bringing another skank home.

I told him to yell at Shane outside and the retard actually took Shane outside.

I looked over at the Mitchie chick who was sitting on the couch.

I looked at her outfit. A puffy brown jacket with a furry hood and a short jean skirt.

I looked at her coat again.

"Is that the new Chanel coat?" I asked.

"Yup, just got it yesterday," Mitchie said with a sweet smile.

I want that jacket. But Jason won't take me to buy it.

"By the way I'm Lena,"

"Mitchie," she said getting up and extending her hand.

I put my hand out and she pulled me into a hug.

She didn't smell like a hooker.

I like this chick.

**10:14 p.m**

Jason said Mitchie could stay for REAL dinner. So we ordered pizza.

We talked about stuff and arrangement for letting me borrow that jacket!

**10:37 p.m**

Shane took Mitchie home. Poor Shane, his fuck mission was unsuccessful.

Oh well, he'll grow old to be an sex-deprived geezer anyway.

**10:59 p.m **

Mitchie called Shane and she asked for my number. I bet he thought she was gonna ask for a fuck date or something. Poor Shane.

**11:22 p.m**

Mitchie called me and asked me if I wanted to go shopping tomorrow.

But PMS says I'm grounded and I can't go. I'm gonna go anyways.

What's he gonna do, 'Put his foot down'...ooh, I'm scared...NOT!

**11:27 p.m**

Shane seems to really like Mitchie.

It's my job to make sure she doesn't like him.

Hmm, I wonder.

**11:33 p.m**

Ok, I wasn't sure what I was wondering so I kinda just surfed the net for a bit. Did you know Kevin Jonas looks uber hot with straightened hair? It does. He does. Wait, huh?

**11:37 p.m**

Nate fell down the stairs.

See this is what he gets for being drunk.

Jason told me he didn't have a hangover anymore.

Ok then, he's just retarded then.

**11:49 p.m.**

Well today has been eventful.

You know what I just noticed.

Mom never came home.

What else is new!?

"Lena!" Shane yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"Jason said you have to go to sleep," he said.

"It's not even midnight and plus its only saturday,"

"So!?"

What am I five!?

"Bite Me!"

Dad, can't you see I'm miserable!

HELP!

* * *

**so........REVIEW? PLZ!?  
**


	3. Aliens

**YAY! CHAPTER 3! tHANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED ON CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2! ****11-21-08**

* * *

**9:56 a.m.**

Something smells really good.

Wait.

Who's cooking?

I walked downstairs and see a SOBER Nate an the stove.

"Morning Lena,"

"Morning," I replied suspiciously, "Watcha doing?"

"Cooking breakfast,"

Aha! Booze induced French toast!

He put a plate in front of me.

Syrup and powdered sugar.

"Are you high!?"

"I don't think so," he said slowly.

Hmm.

I risked my life and took a bite out of the toast.

Holy shit! This is actually good.

I haven't had a decent meal in like:

1,2,3.….8 days!

"Wait, where's Jason?"

Nate shrugged as he began to wash the dishes.

He's doing dishes.

Where the hell is my drunkie brother.

Oh well.

I can deal with this Nate.

**11:43 a.m.**

I guess since Jason isn't here, I'm at liberty to go shopping with Mitchie.

Wait.

Jason isn't here.

But his wallet is.

This could turn interesting.

**12:08 p.m.**

I called Mitchie and told her that I was going to be able to go shopping with her since my warden is MIA.

All there was to do left was to sneak out of the house.

I walked downstairs.

And walked out the door.

Man, that was hard work.

I'm the frikken master of disguise dammit.

I didn't forget to say bye to Nate as I walked out so hopefully he won't go and call the police to report a missing child.

He probably will.

I give him an hour before he is drunk again.

**12:58 p.m.**

Mitchie and I just got to the mall.

As we drove here I counted the amount of money in Jason's wallet.

The PMS-er had 900 dollars cash in it.

Not to forget I have my own three hundred.

This could be fun.

**1:34 p.m.**

I have good news and bad news.

Good News:

Mitchie has great taste in shoes.

Bad News:

Mitchie has bad taste in guys.

"You're brother is kinda hot" she said.

Is she like blind or something.

I mean it's my brother.

It's Shane.

Cringe.

"He has great hair too,"

Gag.

"I bet he's really good in bed too,"

Die.

**2:00 p.m.**

I bought the Chanel jacket that I wanted.

Take that Jason.

I used the credit cards so he wouldn't get that suspicious.

Oops.

My bad.

Oh well, I don't pay bills.

**2:08 p.m.**

Mitchie and I went to star bucks.

She keeps talking about Shane non-stop.

But I just realized that Mitchie could stop Shane from being a whore.

That's a good thing.

**3:03 p.m.**

I'm home.

Shane is watching t.v.

Jason is still MIA.

Nate is still in the kitchen. And not drunk.

Do I hear the blender.

Nate doesn't know how to use the blender.

I was going to go to the kitchen, the blender had stopped, then Nate came out.

He was covered in flour. Had stuff splattered all over his shirt. And I swear something is crawling in his hair.

"Don't go into the kitchen," he said.

He walked upstairs and then came back down a few minutes later with clean clothes on.

He walked right passed me and Shane, into the kitchen. Then the blender started again.

Oh boy.

**3:47 p.m.**

I wonder where Jason is.

Eh.

Don't care.

**3:51 p.m.**

I got another e-mail from dad.

_Lena,_

_I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. You're new friend so interesting. I'm happy you are getting along with you're brothers. Give your mother my best. Give your brothers my regards._

_Dad._

Yeah.

I still don't think he is reading these things.

If I'm lucky he is at least skimming these.

No.

He's not.

I called him a mother fucker and I didn't get in trouble.

I could write that I am being raped and he would reply:

_That's great. Have fun._

**4:17 p.m.**

Jason is home.

"Hey Jase," I said.

"Yeah,"

"I used all your credit cards."

'That's great,"

Something is seriously wrong with him.

He doesn't smell like paranoia.

Or sweat for that matter.

"Jase, where were you today?"

"A spa,"

"A what?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"A spa Lena," he replied.

OK?

**6:34 p.m.**

Nate said we had to have a family dinner tonight.

I don't see how it can be called a family dinner when the parental units haven't been home in days.

**6:45 p.m.**

Nate is serving dinner.

I could only think what kind of monstrosities he would feed us.

**6:52 p.m.**

Steak.

It actually looked like steak. Unlike Jason's cooking.

Roasted Garlic Potatoes.

That didn't smell like something died.

Green Beans.

I'll probably feed these to the dogs anyways.

Corn.

No comment.

Salad.

It looked fresh and crisp.

Fresh squeezed lemonade.

I have a theory that it's spiked.

Baked Alaska.

He set it on fire.

In the good way!

**7:23 p.m.**

Dinner was actually really good.

I'm waiting to get sick though.

Shane offered to do dishes.

OK.

I'm like either in an alternate reality.

Or.

My brothers have been replaced with aliens.

I'll keep the aliens.

**8:32 p.m.**

Dad,

Don't be fooled by my brothers new found actions.

They are not changing.

Shane is still a whore.

Nate is till a drunkie.

Jason is still a pain in the ass.

There must be a full moon tonight or something.

They are not changing.

They are out to get me.

Come home!

They could be planning to murder me for all I know!

**

* * *

SO...WHAT DID YOU THINK!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Detention

**WOOO! CHAPTER 4!

* * *

**

**6:35 a.m.**

I am going to die.

Stupid infernal buzzing. I'm going to give you a damn reason to bus. O.k. That made no sense whatsoever but it's 6 in the morning, who really makes any sense at that time.

I unplugged it and threw it at the wall.

"Lena," Jason called, "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

**6:37 a.m.**

Shane is hogging the upstairs shower.

**6:38 a.m.**

Nate is hogging the downstairs shower.

**6:39 a.m.**

I turned on every water appliance in the house.

**6:41 a.m.**

Nate and Shane have evacuated the showers.

**7:23 a.m.**

Ready for school, totally decked out in my new Chanel jacket.

Where is my make up......SHANE!

**7:42 a.m.**

Nate made pancakes.

I think I am going to keep the new Nate.

He makes good food.

Maybe I'll lose him.

He's gonna make me gain weight at an incredible speed.

**7:50 a.m.**  
"JAAASSONN!" Shane howled. "WHY?!"

"Because. Now get in the damn car."

I smirked as we climbed into Jason's car. Jason was driving, and had also announced that Shane was going to have to start sharing a room if he brought any more shanks home.

"Who's room?" Shane moaned.

"Lena's."

WHA?T!!! "WHAT????????????????" i screamed.

"You heard me."

Forget the bear. I hope a slowly-digesting snake eats Jason.

**8:10 a.m.**

STUPID LOCKER WON'T FUCKING OPEN!

**8:30 a.m.**

Detention.

Who knew cussing in the halls gets you two hours of torture for free?

Hang on a minute...

**9:00 a.m.**

My brothers cuss on a regular basis.

"Hey, Shane," i called to him. "Come here."

"No."

"Yes."

_"No."_

_"YES."_

"NO! I SAID FUCKING NO SO GET THE HELL OUTTA OF MY FACE!!!"

**9:10 a.m.**

HAH!!!!! Take that slut-boy!

**10:20 a.m.**

Jason told me it's evil to get my brothers in trouble.

So i kicked him where it hurts the most.

Let's say, almost all of our family is now in detention for cussing.

**12:00 p.m.**

Somehow, i think Nate is slowly going normal.

Maybe.

He grabbed my arm when i almost tripped in front of him.

Then he laughed.

Maybe not

**12:10 p.m.**

Uck

"What the hell...?"

"Tomato soup," Nate called to me as he passed by, carrying his own cup of blood.

"This is not soup. It's blood," i moaned. I put it down and grabbed one of the lunch rooms famously-dry sandwiches.

Hell no.

**12:16 p.m.**

I know what you're thinking, lunch with my brothers at school. Not exactly the coolest thing, but Jason says it's to keep me in line.

He should follow a line into the wall.

**12:21 p.m.**

Just a heads up people, I'd rather eat Jason's 'beef stew' than this. Fer sure. That's how bad this shit is. I'd much rather eat Jason's homemade gruel.

**12:36 p.m.**

Gym time. Lacrosse. Awesome.

**12:57 p.m.**

OK, so running into a girl and pressing her against a wall for blocking you is kinda bad...Not as bad as it sounds...Right?

**1:00 p.m.**

Only...two more hours until the end of school.

And the beginning of detention.

Daddy, please, for Christmas, can you bury my brothers in Alaska?

**3:00 p.m.**  
Just sat down for detention, and realized i hadn't gotten Nate in trouble.

Too bad. He'll have to wait...

**3:10 p.m.**

"YOU BROUGHT YOUR DRUGS TO SCHOOL?!" Jason roared.

The detention lady didn't bother to bug us as Jason yelled the shit out of Nate.

"Maybe," Nate groaned. "Can i Lie down?"

"NO!" Jason clenched his hands. "You moron! Be glad you turned yourself in otherwise you'd be kicked out of here!"

"I didn't turn myself in," Nate said. "I threw up on the nurse and she felt bad for me."

**3:20 p.m.**

I knew it wouldn't last."

**5:14 p.m.**

"You better hope to GOD you don't take ANY more drugs or YOU WILL BE SO SORRY..." Jason

snarled as he pushed a half-unconscious Nate through the door. "NOW GET TO BED!"

"Hold that thought," Nate said suddenly and ran for the bathroom.

Somehow, i suspect he had more than just a few drugs.

**6:00 p.m.**

I tried my rape trick on the mother-fucker.

Here was his reply:

_That sounds like fun. Have a good time!_  
_-Dad_

...

No comment.

**6:53 p.m.**

Ok. It has been literally more than a week since mom hasn't been home.

Oh, but we did get a letter:

_Hey pumpkins,_

_I'm in Spain with your dad. We will be home in a few days so do not worry. Jason take care of your brothers and sister; Your in charge. Take care._

_Love Mom._

I must burn this letter before Jason gets a hold of it.

Wait! Why in spain?

Oh please, please, please tell me they aren't thinking of creating another Shane/Nate/Jason!

I better run away.

* * *

**WOOOOO! END OF CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


	5. Fire Extinguisher

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEW CHAPTER!**

**3:57 p.m.**

Grr.

I miss the new Nate.

He actually made me food every once in a while.

Actually whenever I said I was hungry.

Wow, that lasted a whole day.

That was a very delicious day.

Tear. Not!

No one in this damn house frikken feeds me.

**4:01 p.m.**

Ha! Guess what people! I found the lime sherbert Jason tried to hide.

He should really work on that whole hiding stuff thing.

I'm gonna go watch t.v.

**4:03 p.m.**

Gag me with a fricken spoon dude!

Shane and Mitchie are like making out on the couch.

Like with tongue and all that stuff.

Seriously Mitch, the whole bad taste in guys thing has to end.

It ends tonight.

When darkeness turns to light! It ends tonight!

Music moment. Sorry.

**4:05 p.m.**

"I'd better go," Mitchie said her face turning uberly red.

"I'll walk you out," Shane said.

Everything in this world is so wrong!

So, Shane took Mitchie to the door. I followed, obviously.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shane said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Weirdness numero uno.

"I can't wait," said Mitchie.

"I love you,"

AH! Major weirdness duex!

Ok, he always says 'I love you' after the sex and in this voice that is pretty much really saying 'I don't care'. But just now, it was all like, he means it.

Weird

**4:07 p.m.**

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KNOCK?!"

I cowered for a second before snapping "There is no door to the living room, genius. It's open!"

Shane sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess i...sorry."

I stared at him like a deer in the headlights. Did he, Shane Gray, the sex-addict, the moron of the the household, just _apologize_?

"Are you feeling okay?

**4:15 p.m.**

Do you ever have those moments when you have to listen to your sibling ramble on and then you find out you actually care?

Here's what happened:

"Shane, are you okay?" i repeated when Shane stayed quiet on the couch, his long hair hanging in his eyes.

"Yeah. Go away." His voice was thick, like he was holding something back.

So i stayed. "What's wrong?" i found myself asking.

I also found myself coming forward and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just..." Shane sighed and looked up at me. "I really like Mitchie. I was going to ask her to...to be my girlfriend today, before you walked in on us."

"Oh." Yeah, i felt grossed out. but i felt the need to say "I'm sorry, dude. Go after her, maybe."

"Huh?"

".Her. She's probably just heading home. You know where she lives, right?"

"I...think so."

"Then GO!"

**4:17 p.m.**

I have never seen Shane move that fast.

It's kinda weird for him. I mean, just one girl to screw? All the time?

It's a change for him.

I wonder how long he'll be able to handle it.

I'll give him a minute.

**4:50 p.m.**

Long story short, Shane came home beaming. And then he hugged me and said the next two words i've never heard him say.

"Thank you."

**5:00 p.m.**

Nate slept most of today, but then got up to try to cook. He's only half sober...

This'll be intresting.

**5:05 p.m.**

"Uh....guys? Where's the fire extinguisher...?"

**5:10 p.m.**

"NATE YOU MORON!"

Jason's home.

**5:30 p.m.**

I guess Denny's is okay for dinner...for the most part.

Note to self: Never let Nate touch the stove when he's half sober EVER AGAIN

* * *

**new chapter has been completed.....now surprise us with REVIEWS!**

* * *


	6. Adopting

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**

**2:32 p.m.**

Holy fricken cow dude guess what!?

NO, they're back to being PMS-er, Sex Addict and Drunken Retard, but don't worry, you'll get updates on their so called 'progress'. Pshh, progress.

Ok, so Nate can cook, and Shane isn't that much of a whore and Jason is still er, I don't know.

What was I talking about again?

OH YEAH!

Mom came home.

No, I'm serious.

Quit laughing, seriously, my mommy came home!

**2:50 **

Ah! Apparently my fucktard brothers knew she was coming home!

Can you believe those assholes!?!

Jason was all like:

"We wanted to surprise you."

Oh, you'll be surprised when you wake up in a crate with a gorilla in Congo.

Don't doubt me! I have sources! Dad's been everywhere, _connections _dear brothers.

**3:15 **

Nate says no one is allowed in the kitchen until he is done making some supposed 'huge ass' dinner for mommy.

**3:16  
**  
Shane told me get the extinguisher ready.

**3:17 **

READY!

**3:50**

Remember when I said no one feeds me in this house? Well I didn't have breakfast and the aroma coming from the kitchen smells so good!

Damn you Nate.

**3:55**  
Now i realize why the house has been shockingly clean... i was sure they were planning something.

**4:00  
**Mom came home more than an hour ago, and you know the only thing she's said to me?

"Hi, sweetie." And then a hug.

No "I missed you" like she gave her precious Nate or "You're looking lively today," like to her inheritance-in-the-bedroom-department Shane or "You did such a good job with the kids," to her un-paid babysitter, Jason.

My mother hates me.

**4:30**  
Even my frikkin DOG seems happier to have "Mommy" home. He didn't pee on her.  
...did Shane feed something to him?!

**4:35**

Hah. Guess not. 'Cause he just peed on her purse.

**4:47**

Food's almost ready...

And the fire extinguisher is...un-used.

For now

**5:00**

Dinner time. It feels like forever since we all sat down as a family.

But i feel like a black sheep of the family.

**5:10**

Spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, milk, and a cherry pie for dessert.

Not bad, Drunkie, not bad.

**5:15**

Mom smiled at me.

That's new

**5:16**

**  
**NO!!!!!!!!!!! WHY??!!!!!

Nate, hand me that knife.  
**  
5:20**

Okay, so i probably should have gone into another room when i tried to stab myself.

Because here's the news:

"We're getting another child, children, isn't that great?!"

I never thought i could choke on milk.

But i did.

Shane spit his out, though, all over her, and started coughing, so in the line of stupidity, I'm last...especially when Jason stabbed himself with a fork and Nate fainted...right into his spaghetti.

Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't want another kid in the family.

**5:30**

"We've adopted!"

Like that makes it any better.

**5:45**

Huh. The kid's name is Franklin.

Stupid name.

Cute kid, though...

Unfortunately.

**6:00**

Guess what. No one tells me anything anymore! Dad and the new kid are coming home tomorrow!

Why doesn't someone just stick a note on the fridge saying 'Don't tell Lena anything', next to Shane's tests that say he's negative for the 'Clap'.

**6:15 **

I burst. Yelled. Screamed. Hollered, ok so I bitched everyone out at the table.

This is not fair! A simple message stating 'Something, blah, blah, whatever,' would be nice once in a while.

So, I cussed out my family and Jason stood up from his chair and was all like:

"Go to your room!"

So I left the table and guess what I heard my mom say:

"Do you think she's mad?"

Hell, no mother, I'm all fucked up because you only decided to adopt one! Why not get a whole load of kids here, huh? Twenty of them, how about that?

**6:32**

I've decided that I am never leaving my room.

I'll just be the hermit that lives upstairs while the new happy family is being...er...happy.

I'm never leaving my room!

Quote me dammit!

**6:35**

I gotta pee.

Maybe if I'm really quite I can sneak into the bathroom.

**6:36 **

So....

I decided to sneak outta my room.

BUT! Sex Addict was at my door with his arms crossed and that ugly smirk of his.

"Thought you were never leaving your room," he said.

I glared at him and slammed the door.

**7:00 **

Fuck the world!

I really gotta pee.

**7:01**

I have a plan.

**7:02**

Hmm turns out my phone _does_ work with a cracked screen...

And Shane leaves his post to answer his phone...

**7:03**

No one's there. YES!

I ran into Shane's room and shut the door.

**10:00**

"LENA! YOU'RE DOG PISSED ON MY BED AGAIN!!!!"

That's right, Shaney, that's right.

Just keep believing it was the dog and you'll be okay...

* * *

**hahaha! review!**


	7. Nate's Turkey Day Troubles

**Yay for stuffing. awesome....Enjoy!

* * *

**

**2:56 p.m****.**

I sat in English staring out the window.

Pch. Like I was going to pay attention is class.

It's like you don't even know me.

So I've got a new update on my so called "brothers"

Nate woke up sober.

Surprise, Surprise.

Shane had to sleep on the floor because the "dog's pee" soaked into the mattress.

Haha.

Jason is...well he...umm...er...he's still Jason I guess.

No comment. :D

3:00 p.m.

Fifteen more minute till I'm free for Thanksgiving break!

No school dammit!

3:15 p.m.

Guess what I just remembered.

Franklin is coming today.

Yay?

Dad is too so yeah.

Jason is the slowest driver in all humanity.

3:33 p.m.

Finally home!

Wanna know the funny part about that.

It's a five minute drive from the school.

SLOWEST driver of all HUMANITY.

4:07 p.m.

"Well, children,this is Franklin, I wan-,"

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"In Spain, sorry he couldn't make it," Mom said.

"But it's almost Thanksgiving," I said.

"Yes, about that, I'll be leaving tonight back to Spain," she said.

"You're fucking joking," I blurted.

"Lena! There is a child in the house!" Jason yelled pointing to Franklin.

"Silencio old man! You just got here, you bring a new kid and now you're just gonna leave!"

"Think of this as non-parental supervision bonding with you're new brother,"

That would be a change. That's an understatement. The is never any parental supervision. Jason doesn't count.

I felt my eye twitch.

I went over and sat by Franklin and gave him a one armed hug.

I breathed in through my teeth.

"Yeah, bonding with our new brother," I said with a fake smile.

"I knew you'd understand," she said with a wide smile.

My mother is deluded.

"Well I'm off to pack," my mom said.

"Mom, you never unpacked," Nate said.

She spun around.

"Oh. Right," she said with a giggle.

5:02 p.m.

Help. I'm a neglected child.

Pshh.

Neglected my ass.

Jason, Shane, and Nate all treat that new kid as if he is the king of the whole world.

But it won't last for long. Not if I have anything to do with it.

He's been here for what..an hour and they are already calling him Frankie.

Shudder.

Frankie Gray.

**W.**

**T.**

**F.**

**!**

5:30 p.m.

Okay so maybe I was wrong this kid isn't that bad.

I asked him to get me a Pibb, with ice.

And unlike Nate who tried to put ice cubes in the can, he put it in a glass.

5:50 p.m.

It's official I have nothing to do.

Frankie just came into my room scared shitless.

"Shane and this girl are on the couch and their mouths are touching and she keeps going 'UGGHHHHH' and 'OOOOH', and then their tongues were in each others mouths. Then Shane's hand went under her shirt and I don't know after that i got scared and came here," he said incredibly fast.

Poor traumatized child.

I hugged him and told him everything would be ok.

He's scarred for life.

6:15 p.m.

Time to take Mrs. 'I'm-gonna-come-home-for-a-bit-and-then-leave-for-Spain-the-day-before-Thanksgiving' to the airport.

Nate said he was going to stay home while we drop off mom.

He's probably going to get drunk.

But of course, what else is new!?

I told Frankie to stay with Nate so he could "supervise".

That's how much I don't trust Nate.

He is actually going to get supervised by a a seven old.

7:30 p.m.

I surprisingly got home with out hurting and or murdering Jason.

Shane on the other hand.

That is a tale for another day.

As for my mother, as she exited the car she turned and waved.

I flipped her off.

Then Jason yelled at me.

When we reached our house, there was a whole bunch of cars outside of our house.

Nate's probably having a drunkie party.

What kind of people his age drive a volvo....or a hatchback.

7:35 p.m.

Ok, Frankie just came out of the kitchen wearing a tux and carrying a silver tray, one of Jason's good silver trays, I should mention.

"Frankie, what are you doing," i asked.

He pointed to a sign on the kitchen door.

NATE'S TURKEY DAY TROUBLE CLASS

Wtf!?

Nate is wearing an apron and a chef's hat. Where'd he get the hat?

There is like 20 middle aged women sitting in my kitchen, while Nate is basting a turkey.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jason yelled.

"Shh! Nate's trying to teach a class," Frankie said.

"I want everybody out!" Jason said.

Nate ran over to Jason.

'You can't kick everyone out, I charged these people twenty-five dollars," Nate explained.

"Fine, hurry up, but I want half of the profit," Jason said before leaving the kitchen.

"Nate," Frankie said, tugging at Nate's apron.

"Yeah?"

"You charged them fifty dollars a piece,"

"Shhh!" Nate said before running in front of the old ladies, resuming his class.

"Is he paying you?" I asked Frankie.

"Yeah, ten whole dollars per lady," Frankie answered.

That's two hundred dollars.

What's a seven year old going to do with two hundred dollars.

"How about you give your favorite sister fifty percent,"

"Twenty five," he countered.

"Fifty," I shot back.

'Fifteen percent, and that's my final offer," he said with a smirk on his face.

I hesitated.

"Fine,"

He's only seven he can't possibly know what fifteen percent of two hundred is.

8:00 p.m.

Once the last granny left, Nate had been payed in full...in cash!

"What in hell possessed you to have a cooking class?" Jason ranted.

"What? On the plus side I made money and the turkey for tomorrow has already been started," Nate said defensively.

"Your off the hook this time, but I want my money," Jason said.

Nate handed him two hundred and fifty dollars.

Drunkie is smarter than he looks.

"But if that turkey burns you are so grounded," Jason announced before leaving.

"Ahem," Frankie said, his palm outstretched.

"Here ya go," Nate said, placing the money in the waiting hand.

"Now if you don't mind I have a pie to bake," Nate said.

8:05 p.m.

"Hey Frankie...so my fifteen percent?"

He gave me a little cutie smile.

Aw.

He handed me some cash and left.

8:07 p.m.

"This is only thirty bucks!"

"Yeah, fifteen percent," he said.

This kid is an aspiring drug dealer.

8:10

Frankie is crying.

Why is he crying?

8:15

"SHANE! JUST BECAUSE MOM ISN'T HERE YOU THINK YOU CAN SO AHEAD AND--"

"JASON!" i screeched. "Child in the room. Do the kid a favor and go outside."

Poor Frankie. Never saw it coming.

He's still whimpering in my arms right now, having walked in on an almost-fuck-fest with Shane and Mitchie.

I swear, Shane is going to GET IT.

8:23

"GOODBYE, Mitchie!" Jason said for the hundredth time, closing the door for the final time.

Maybe Frankie coming here wasn't the best idea.

9:00

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read me a story?"

I looked up from my magazine. Frankie stood holding a picture book in his little hands, staring innocently up at me.

"Uh...sure."

He climbed onto my bed next to me. I smiled and opened the book.

"The Birds, The Bees and the Bernstein Bears...."

Uh oh.

"Hey, Frankie, go get another book, kay?"

Not in your life, kid. Sorry.

9:30

My god.

I hate life.

10:18

"LENA!"

"WHAT?!"

"Where's the-"

"The fire extinguisher is in the cupboard, Nate."

"That's not what I'm asking. Where the hell are-"

"LANGUAGE, NATHANIAL!"

"Frankie's asleep, Jason, sheesh!"

"No he's not!"

"Oh...sorry Frankie, dude."

"That's okay."

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP?"

"NO, SHANE WE JUST WON'T!"

"Hah, funny Lena. I'm trying to sleep, though!"

"Why? You and Mitchie have another BED DATE tomorrow?!"

"LEEENNAAA!"

"Oh, sorry, Frankie, ignore me and Shane. Especially Shane."

"Okay."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE FREAKIN PIE CRUSTS?!!!!!!!"

"In the cupboard, Nate."

"Thats. The. FIRE EXSTINGUSHER!"

"I think it'll be more helpful."

"Funny, Lena. Hilarious."

"Lena? Are nights here always like this?"

"Yes, Frankie. Always."

* * *

**Review! Do it for poor scarred Franklin.**


	8. Bird!

**wooooooooooo! new chappie! on mine and myas birthday! Sweet 15!

* * *

**

**9:30 a.m**

"Frankie is one smart kid. When he noticed Nate in the kitchen this morning, he ran to me.

"GET THE FIRE EXSTINGUSHER LENA!"

I could learn to like this kid.

**9:34 a.m.**

Frankie and I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Frankie was holding with the fire extinguisher.

Nate was at the stove.

"You know Nate, you should really stop cooking," I said opening the fridge to get the orange juice.

"Why," Nate snapped.

"Hello, do you not see the poor child that is armed with an extinguisher," I replied.

"Oh come on I don't set everything on fire," he defended.

"Oh that's true, you just do it a majority of the time,"

"Get the hell out of my kitchen," He yelled.

"I don't have to, I live here," I smirked.

"Well if you want food tonight, leave," he shot back.

You can't argue with food, now can you?

"Come on Frankie, let's leave the Mrs. to her cooking," I dragged Frankie out of the kitchen slamming the door on my way.

"I really hate you Lena," Nate yelled.

"Love ya too,"

**10:46 a.m.**

Okay, Nate has finally left the kitchen, thus the turkey is in the oven.

Now commence operation: NFLTKSISFTTTTUSTTCBATNGG!

In other words: Operation: Nate Finally Left The Kitchen So I Will Send Frankie To Turn The Thermostat Up So The Turkey Can Burn And Then Nate Gets Grounded.

Ok. So maybe I'm not that great at creating mission names, but that is way besides the point.

"Ok, so do you know what to do?" I asked Frankie.

"For the gajillionth time, yes Lena," he replied rather annoyed.

"Walk me through the plan," I demanded.

"Walk through the door, check if Nate has left, which he already has, walk to the oven, turn the dial all the way up, allowing the turkey to burn, then Jason will get mad at Nate and he will get grounded," he answered.

"I'm so proud!" I said embracing him.

"Now go, go, go!" I pushed Frankie past the kitchen door.

**10:48 a.m.**

Frankie came out the kitchen door, panting like crazy.

"Mission Complete," he said dropping to his knees, "I was awful Lena, everything was armed, they wanted to get me, they wanted to get me and kill me,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Frankie, you went into the kitchen, not a battle ground,"

"I was almost attacked!" he screamed.

"By what? Knives, no the forks, no the whisk!"

**11:00 a.m**

BEEEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!

"Jason, fire alarms going off!" Shane called from his room.

And then…pandemonium….from the PMS'ers side, anyway.

"GET FRANKIE OUT! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! WHAT'S BURNING?!!!!"

And then…

A scream of pure horror.

"THE BIRD!!!!!!"

I have to admit, I felt sort of sorry for Nate…all the work he'd done, gone to waste.

But then I saw his face when he dashed into the kitchen, and started coughing from all the smoke.

I laid down…and died.

Of laughter.

He ignored me.

"FRANKIE! WHERE'S THE EXSTINGUISHER?!!"

"I gots it. Don't worry."

**11:30**

"Nathaniel Andrew Gray…" Jason seethed through his tightly clenched teeth. "Look. What. You. Did."

"But I…I put it to the right temperature…I swear!" Nate cowered under his older brothers look. "I double checked! I triple checked!"

"Well, obviously, that wasn't the right temperature…wasn't it?"

They both then glanced at the dial.

Uh…oh…

Time to run.

**11:45**

Turns out, Frankie's a faster runner than I thought. He kept the pace with me.

For a time.

**11:53**

"LEANNA GRACE GRAY!"

**12:00**

I'm dead.

**12:30**

Dammit. Do I always have to get in trouble?

Jason's gone for another bird. Shane is helping Nate clean up.

Jason sentenced me and Frankie for ground-ation. We're now currently stuck in my room.

"Lena? I don't like this."

"Me, either, kid.

Me either."

**4:50**

Birds done.

Time for Frankie's first Thanksgiving in America.

They don't have it down south, apparently.

Jason says it's an only American holiday.

How the hell should I know? I don't pay attention in history…

I sleep.

**5:00**

Well...turns out if you attempt to ruin a holiday, you miss out on dessert.

That pumpkin pie is going to mock me all…night…

**5:56 p.m.**

Once Frankie and I were done with dinner Jason sent us back up stairs to serve the rest of our "sentence".

**6:00 p.m.**

This sucks majorly.

We were about half way up the stairs when Jason told Frankie that he didn't have to serve anymore.

He better not get any pie!

**11:46 p.m.**

I tip-toed past Jason's room, then pressed my ear to Nate's door.

He was asleep. And snoring rather loudly. It sounded like something was dying.

**11:52 p.m.**

I quietly snuck downstairs to get some pie…

To discover Frankie sitting on the counter, already going at it.

"Give me some!" I begged.

Frankie shook his head, still chewing, holding a fork and the pie pan.

"You got me in trouble."

"But I…I…please?"

"Well…."

"PLEASE?! I'm begging here!"

"Fine. You can finish it. Jason already gave me some earlier""

He jumped off the counter and left.

I looked at the pie pan.

A crust…and about a dollar-sized piece of actual pie left.

I hate that kid.

* * *

**Angie- Happy Birthday to me! Reviews will surprise me! REVIEW!**

**Alyssa- I'm all depressed. make me feel better by reviewing your pants off...**

** Mya- I kinda just sat beside angie and gave some ideas. REVIEW!**


	9. Movies!

hi! please do not take miley comments offemsively it's just in the spirit of funny writing!

* * *

**1:54 P.M**

**  
**"Everyone in the car! I'm driving!"

What the hell is Jason talking about and where the hell are we going?

I repeated my question after taking out my iPod headphones and rolling over on the bed.

"The movies! Now _let's go."_

Sheesh, pushy PMS-er.

**2:00 PM**

"What are we going to see?" Shane asked, sounding incredibly bored from the passenger seat. Nate was playing on the PSP and Frankie was

bouncing up and down excitedly beside me.

"Bolt."

"WHAT?!" I yelped. "That has Miley Cyrus in it, Jason! I hate her!"

"Miley Cyrus?" Nate repeated, eyes wide.

I laughed quietly to myself. Nate had been in love with Miley until she'd admitted she was lesbian. Poor guy. Maybe that's why he started drinking.

**2:30 PM**

After the whole "I'm in charge and if I say we're going to go see 'Bolt' then we're going to see the damn movie 'Bolt'" episode, we climbed out of the car and bought tickets to the 2:45 showing.

"Jason, I want popcorn," Frankie said timidly, pulling on Jason's skinny jeans.

"Sure kid."

If I'd done that, he woulda kicked me.

**2:45**

I am bored.

**2:50**

GAH! This movie has no point!!!

**3:15**

Stupid pigeons. They are like, moronic. They'd get along perfectly with my brothers.

The leader is sort of funny, though.

**4:00**

Is it just me or did Miley upstage John Travolta in their song "I Though I Lost You"?

She did.

Poor Nate is just drinking in her voice like it was his favorite type of wine...or beer...or something. Rum, maybe. He likes rum a lot. My brother,

Nate Gray, the pirate.

I've never seen him so love struck…except at Hannah Montana's concert.

He was in the 500th row. I think you could have heard him swoon all the way to Florida…and the concert was in California!

Poor lesbian-loving boy.

**4:01**

Frankie's gone.

**4:05**

Still no Frankie. Jason ran into the men's room, Shane went for the arcade, Nate's checking outside the theater and I'm currently on my hands and knees crawling around the theater.

No Franklin Gray

.  
**4:10**

Mom's calling Jason's cell phone!

**4:10:34**

"Answer it" Jason said shoving the phone in my face.

"Nuh uh..no way..You answer it," I said.

He pushed the answer button and put my ear next to the phone.

"Hey mom," I said uneasily, "Yeah we're fine, Jason took us to see a movie......Franklin is a great kid....You wanna talk to him!?.....uh...just hold on," I looked at Jason for some sort of help.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

Remind me..whenever Jason is in deep shit to just shrug me shoulders.

I placed the phone back up to my ear.

"Sorry mom, Franklin just ran off to the little boy's room...Yeah I'll him your regards...bye..love ya too," I flipped the phone close and looked at Jason.

"You. Owe. Me. Big," I said before stomping away to find Frankie.

**4:17**

I found Frankie.

He was sitting down at our seats.

"Where did you go," I asked.

"Free refills," he answered pointing to the bag of popcorn.

"I see," I said taking a seat next to him.

"Where is everybody else," Frankie asked.

"Pfft. Like I care."

**4:20**

Frankie's not in trouble. That's good.

The only thing is that now Nate says he has some plans for tonight.

This won't be pretty

**4:45**

"Jason! Just shut up! Seriously, go die or something!" Nate yelled from his bedroom door, slamming it shut.

Jason won't let Nate go to some party.

So Nate told him to die.

Okay, I may be mean to Jason sometimes but I would never tell him to 'go die or something'.

Crawl into a hole. Walk into a lion's cage. Jump in a river, maybe. But never go and die.

Poor Jase... he looks so hurt.

"Jason...Are you okay?" I asked.

Do I care?

This time, I actually do.

ONLY this time.

"I'm going to go get some air," he said shakily.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine," he said with a sniffle.

**4:48**

I trailed Jason as he walked out of the house and down the block.

And now he's sitting all alone on a park bench.

I'm behind the tree.

My phones ringing.

"Hello?"

"Where is he?"

Shane.

"At the park. We'll be home soon," I promise.

**4:53**

I made my way over to Jason.

"Jason?" I asked quietly.

"Go away. Go home," he growled, his face hidden behind his hair.

"Jason…" I said softly.

"I said go-oh h-home!"

And then I knew he was crying.

So I slid onto the bench and hugged the PMSer around the shoulders. He pulled me closer and hugged me back, shaking slightly.

"It's just so hard," he cried at one time. "I'm barely old enough to care for myself, let alone my two…now three younger brothers, my little sister, and at the same time go to work and get an education! Mom and Dad are never home…I can't remember the last Thanksgiving or even Christmas we've all spent together and I'm just…so…lost. And then you guys just hate me…"

"No, Jason, we don't," I tried to say but he cut me off with.

"Yes you do! I know you do. And it just hurts so much Lena 'cause I really do care! You think I want Shane to be a whore? Do think I like it when Nate comes home drunk or high or both?! I only bitch because I care!" And the sobs returned. "So hard…so hard, Lena…"

It felt a little awkward, letting my big brother sit there and cry onto my shoulder while people walked by and gave us curious looks. I gave them the death glare back and they hurried on.

Finally, Jason's sobs subdued to little sniffs and he looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy, his nose clogged and voice thick.

"Let's go home."

So we did.


	10. Gone

**9:00 a.m.**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that everything at home has been going.....great.

The past few days have been so much fun.

We've gone bowling, ice skating, and we almost went bungee jumping but Jason said it wasn't a good idea.

**9:05 a.m.**

Wtf?

It's already nine and the aroma on breakfast in progress is nowhere.

...Nate!

**9:10 a.m.**

I go downstairs into the kitchen and see all the cabinets open.

Pots and pans lying everywhere.

And the sink is overflowing.

Oh!

And Nate is in the fetal position on the floor.

"Shane! Jason! Nate's gone mental!"

"Nate, what the hell?" Shane said, coming into the kitchen in only his boxers.

I could have sworn he went to bed with pajamas on.

"Omigosh, Nate are you ok?" Mitchie exclaimed coming into the kitchen with Shane's pj's on.

Oh. Duh.

"No...food...no...ingredients...nothing!" Nate blubbered.

Oh. My. God.

"Nate, get up from the floor," Jason said, walking over and turning off the sink, getting his hands wet

from all the water on the counters.

He looked around the kitchen for a few seconds.

"Where are the paper towels?" he asked.

"We ran out of those like two days ago," Frankie said.

Dude? He came out of like nowhere.

"Well, I guess we gotta go get some house supplies and groceries, get ready you guys we're going to

Walmart," Jason said wiping his hands on his pants.

"Can Mitchie come?" Shane asked.

"Su-...Shane, is Mitchie wearing your pajamas?" Jason asked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Shane said going back upstairs.

Boys and their hormones. Ew.

"Come on Mitch, you can borrow something of my clothes," I said.

She smiled at me and followed my upstairs.

"I was right," Mitchie said after the door closed. "Your brother is good in a bed."

I still have to get the stain of vomit off of my carpet. Oh, Jaaaasssooonnnn!

**9:30**

"Anyone ready YET?" Jason

"NO!" Me

"NOPE!" Nate

"IS MITCHIE STILL CHANGING?!" Shane

"...YES!" Herself and me

"I NEED TO GET SOMETHING FROM YOUR ROOM THEN, LENA!" (Three guesses.....)

"SHANE!"

"Sorry Jason..." he grumbled.

**9:45**

Nate's pale and shaking.

I'd feel sorry for him...but after what he said to Jase it's not been easy to be nice.

**9:46**

"Now...everyone in?"

Duh it's not like Shane's sitting on the roof or something...and he has tried to pull it off.

Now...time for the longest car ride ever.......

**10:01**

Ok, so it wasn't that long.

Did I enjoy it?

Yeah.

No.

"Okay, guys we should meet back here in-," I looked up and saw everyone going their separate ways.

Frankie and Jason, one way.

Mitchie and Shane, hand in hand, a different way.

Nate heading straight for the produce.

And I'm still standing at the entrance.

What nice assholes they are.

I scoffed at picked up a basket.

Cosmetics, here I come.

**10:25  
**  
Mascara. Check

Lips gloss. Check.

Eye liner...How did I almost leave without eye liner?

I can be so silly sometimes.

I know you are giggling/chuckling/ etc.

THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!

What if I had left with no eye liner.

The fricken world would have stopped.

Not joking.

**10:40**

I turned the corner of the aisle to get to the eyeliner when I felt my ass vibrate.

1 text message.

I started reading the message but the next minute I felt an impact and landed on th efloor, my phone sliding under the shelves.

"Dammit,"

"Hey are you okay!?"

I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever.

If Nat Wolff, Devon Werkheiser, Chace Crawford, Daniel Radcliffe, Nathan Kress, Cody Linley, Zac Efron, Jason Dolley, Tony Oller, and Josh Hutcherson  
decided to form into one guy...

He would be it.

Fer shiz.

"Oh, I'm just freaking fantastic!" I yelled, "I'm on the floor, my ass hurts, and my phone is under the shelves, what else could go perfect!?"

He put his hand out and I noticed the ugly blue vest.

He works here?

No! His name tag says Clyde.

Those two facts make him imperfect!

I dusted myself off.

"Urm...thanks Clyde," I said.

He gave me a WTF look and looked down at his name tag and laughed.

Yeah.

My turn for the WTF look.

"Oh, my name isn't Clyde, it's Trevor," he said with a smile.

Yeah. The smile of a god.

Dude.

Trevor is a hot name.

And!

He's a hot dude.

**11:05  
**  
Hot dude here, got my phone out from under the shelving thinger.

"So I get off in ten minutes, how about we get a bite to eat," Trevor said.

"Yeah! Sure!" I yelled.

Be cool.

"I mean, I had other plans but I guess I can squeeze you in," I said cooly.

He took my basket.

"And how about I pay for this, you know, employee discount and everything," he said popping his vest.

Oh so cool.

"Uh, sure," I siad as we turned the aisle.

And ran straight into Jason.

Great.

"Lena, who is this?" Jason asked, glaring at Trevor.

"I'm Trevor," he said, putting out his hand.

"And? Do you mind leaving my sister alone?"

"Jason!"

"What!?" Jason exclaimed.

I pulled him off to the side leaving Trevor.

"You idiot! That could be my future husband for all you know!"

"You just met the dude! He could be a pedophile for all you know!"

"He works at Walmart, I'm pretty sure Walmart doesn't hire pedophiles," I growled. "Now go away."

I turned around.

Trevor stared back at me. I groaned on the inside.

My life sucks.

**11:10  
**  
He's still asking me about Jason.

I really wish Jason hadn't cried last week.

Otherwise I'd be killing him right now.

**11:12  
**  
He paid for my stuff. But i insisted on paying half price.

It's not like I dont have a way of taking care of myself.

**11:15  
**  
"I HATE YOU JASON!"

I froze. That sounded like Frankie.

And Trevor just got off!! DAMMIT!

"Uh...can you hold on a second?" i asked.

**11:17**

"Frankie, calm down, man."

Shane.

"SHUT UP SHANE! JUST SHUT UP! Eres un pinche puto, dejame en paz! (Spanish for "Shane you're a fucking whore and just leave me in peace!)"

I froze. Was that Spanish Frankie was screaming?

Hey, I paid half attention in Spanish.

I ran around the corner. "Jason what the hell did you do to him!?" I shouted, seeing Frankie still screaming the unknown language at Shane.

"Nothing! He went all spacy and then he seemed fine...." Jason held Frankie back.

"Sueltame!" (Spanish for "let me go")

"Frankie, dude, chill!" Nate shouted. But Frankie's leg flashed out.

Nate let out a gasp of air and bent over, swearing and holding himself. "FRANKIE GOD DAMMIT!"

Frankie bit Jason then took off running, down the aisle and out of sight.

"FRANKIE!" I screamed and took off after him.

By the time I got outside...Frankie was gone.

The others, inculding Trevor, came up behind me.

"I lost him," I realized. "I lost our little brother..."

What the hell was I crying for?

Jason put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him. Everyone split up! Shane and Mitchie go south, Nate you come with me East, Lena and  
whats-your-face, North!"

"Why should I?" Trever asked. "It's not my problem, or Lena's."

"He's my brother!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"SO?! He's my brother and I...I love him," I whispered. "Like I love the rest of my brothers. If your not going to help, Trevor, then i'll see you later."

My brothers beamed at me and I felt kind of good. I'd never said outloud that I loved my brothers...but I knew, deep down, that I really did.

"Okay no sappy-ness!" I said when I'd finished hugging them. "Let's find Frankie!"

* * *

Oh no Frankie is gone! Review to encourage Lena Nate Shane and Jason.


	11. Here We Come

I have to stop writing emails to Dad now...otherwise he'll learn the trouble we're in.

I sent him one last night.

_6:00 PM_

We found Frankie at the house. He was sent to his room for a while, and now everything is normal...or, as normal as things can get around here, which isn't much.

The real truth? We have no idea where the hell our little brother is.

We searched for hours yesterday. Not one trace of little Frankie. Finally, at around twelve o'clock when everyone was about to die from exhaustion, we trooped back to our car, climbed in and drove home. I fell asleep on Nate's shoulder, and woke up to my twin carrying me up the stairs to my bed. I smiled faintly at Nate, but his face was set with worry.

"We'll find him," I mumbled as he placed me gently on the bed.

"I hope," he sighed tiredly, pulling my sheets up. I was slightly surprised; he never really cared that much about me, despite being my twin.

"Thanks," I muttered as I felt warm.

"No problem." He turned to leave.

"Nate?" I whispered my voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"We will find him," I said firmly. "And...sleep well, okay?"

He nodded a ghost of a smile on his worried face. "Yeah, we will find him," he agreed. "Sleep well, too, Lena.'Night."

And I was left in darkness.

As I fell asleep, I realized that was the nicest thing Nate had said to me in a long time...ever since we were kids.

I liked it.

* * *

_8: 00 am  
_  
_Frankie's okay after yesterday. We think he's coming down with something, but otherwise he's fine. Jason's yelling at Shane. Mitchie stayed over a bit too long last night...Nate's making breakfast. He's still sober...imagine that!_

Pssh, crap. The real happenings?

Well, the Nate-making-breakfast part is true, but his heart isn't in it. I decide to help him. I feel very alone.

Jason is sitting at the table, talking to 911.

I listen to his conversation while I beat some eggs in a bowl.

"His name is Franklin Gray," Jason says, looking at the adoption papers. "He's seven years old, approximately four-foot-one, has brown hair and eyes...Yes...he was wearing, uhmm..."

"Red sweat shirt and jeans," I supply. "Nike tennis shoes, black."

Jason nods in my direction and repeats the information.

Eventually, he says "Okay, thank you," and hangs up. He rests his head on his hands. Shane, who was sadly tossing around Frankie's baseball, says

"Jason, we'll find him, dude." And comes to place a hand on his shoulder.

Jason sighs. "It's my fault," he mumbles. "If I'd watched him better..."

"This isn't your fault!" I interrupt. "We didn't know he'd go crazy..."

I knew the story.

Frankie was in a bad mood and he was missing the orphanage in Spain, along with his friends. He'd seen something or remembered something in the store that made him even sadder, and then when Jason told him to do something...I forget what...he blew up.

Poor kid.

Jason and Shane wander to the living room to watch the news.

After a few minutes, a cabinet door slams. I spin around to see Nate angrily twisting the cap off of his most dangerous drugs. He tips too many into his hand.

An overdose.

"NO!" I scream, and bash them out of his hands. "Nate, stop it!"

"GIVE THEM BACK!" he screams as I grab the container and throw it to the living room. He tries to go after them but I grab his arm.

"Nate, don't!" I say, struggling to hold my twin back.

"I need those!" he cried, struggling just as hard to get free.

"Why?!" I exclaim angrily. "So you can go crazy? throw up and pass out and barely remember your name?! Nate, stop it! It's...It's not right when you take them. I hate it, Nate, I hate it!"

He freezes and turns to me, anger and fire in his eyes. "Why do you care?" he spats in my face. "They help me. Now LET GO OF MY ARM!"

"How do they help you?" I shout back. "You could kill yourself, Nate!"

"Well the bloody-hell you care!"

"I do care!" I scream at his face. "You're my brother and I love you! You think I like seeing you like that?! They don't help you at all!"

"YES THEY DO!" He shouts. "THEY TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!"

"WHAT PAIN?!"

"OF EVERYTHING! OF LIFE OF FEELING ABANDONED...EVERYTHING LENA, EVERYTHING...We're never going to see him ever again and that HURTS too much to bear!"

"Shut up! We can't think like that!" I exclaim angrily. "We'll find him!"

"What if we don't?" Suddenly Nate is speaking softly, tears forming in his brown eyes. "I cussed at him...I was so mad when he kicked me yesterday...But I'd let him do it again if it means I can see him!" And my older twin brother, Nathan Gray, the drunkard, the high, the tough as nails...my brother, began to  
sob.

I stare at him in shock, then pull him into a long hug. Just like Jason, he sobs onto my shoulder as I rock him back and forth, patting his back and closing my eyes. Suddenly, I fell like I am the older twin, and he was just a tiny, scared little boy. He trembles and I sigh.

"Nate," I whisper. "We'll find him. I promise you. We'll find him."

He sniffs. Suddenly, Shane and Jason appear in the kitchen. They see me comforting Nate and suddenly, the Grays are together in a big group hug.

I really love my family.

Finally, Nate hiccups and looks up at us. "Thanks guys," he mumbles, embarrassment on his face.

"Listen we are all in this together, if one of us goes down, then we all do," Shane says, "But if you don't mind I rather not go down,"

"Okay, I think I'm done crying, now if you don't mind I have a breakfast to finish preparing," Nate said pulling away from the four-person embrace.

"Do you want any help?" Jason asks, pointing to himself, Shane, and I.

"Please?"

After a while, we have some edible food ready...only to realize none of us are really hungry.

We eat it anyway and get ready to search some more.

"Okay, people, we're going to have to make a perimeter," Jason says, laying out a map of the city.

"Where the hell did you get a map of the city?" I ask.

"City hall," Jason shrugs. "Now...Nate and Lena, you guys are going to take this outer edge of the city, by the marina. See? Right here." He traces the path  
with his finger. "Shane and I are taking the other end. The police are helping us out, too. We have some here." He traces more lines. "And here, and then on the inside of the city."

"Shouldn't we have more people helping?" Nate asked.

"Oh!" Shane exclaims before Jason can answer. "I can get Mitchie to help and her friend Caitlyn!" and he ran off to the phone.

Jason smiles. "Excellent!"

Shane comes back only to run to answer the door. As Caitlyn and Mitchie step in, I can almost see Nate's heart start to pound. I know I see his eyes go wide. Caitlyn is just as pretty, if not prettier, than Mitchie.

It's love.

Oh boy.

Later, we gather outside.

"Okay, Shane with me--" Jason starts to say but Shane interrupts with

"Can I go with Mitchie?

"Uh...sure..."

"I'll go with Caitlyn!" Nate says, a little too loudly. She blushes and smiles in his direction. If he could have, I am confident he would melt in pleasure.

"In that case..." Jason says, a bit annoyed. "I'll go with Lena...Shane with Mitchie and Nate with Caitlyn. Meet back here in three hours! Everyone has a cell phone? Then GO!"

And we scatter.

* * *

"Why can't we find him!" I cry.

Yes, it's my turn now.

"Lena, calm down. You said it yourself, we'll find him," Jason says sitting on the couch next to me.

If you haven't guessed it by now, our mission to find Frankie was unsuccessful.

"Calm down?! How the hell do I calm down when my little brother is running loose in D.C.?!" I scream.

"Hypocrite," Nate says, leaning against the door frame.

I jumped up from the couch and stood dangerously close to him.

"What did you say?" I spat.

"Hypocrite," Nate repeats, "You tell us all to calm down, and yet you're the one having a fucking panic attack!"

"Am I not allowed to be worried!?"

"Guys, calm down," Shane says, looking worried.

"Shut up Shane!" Nate shouts.

I push Nate softly.

"Don't tell him to shut up!"

Nate pushes me back.

"Don't push me."

"Oh, you mean like this?" I say as I push him harder that before.

"Nate! Lena! Stop!" Jason shout.

Nate attempts to push me, but I grab his arm, twisting it in the process.

"FUCKING LET GO!" he yells in pain.

He grabs my ankle, taking me down, but I bring him down with me.

Soon enough we're rolling on the floor, hitting each other, like we used to do when we we're younger, only now where older and can fend for ourselves.

"Nate, Lena, stop it this instant!" Jason yells, not nearing us.

I punch Nate in the gut and he responds to hitting my nose.

I cry out in pain, and soon feel the trickle of blood coming from my nose.

Nate looks in shock.

"Lena...I'm so so-," he begins.

"Save it!" I shout, pushing him off of me and heading for the stairs.

"Lena! So-,"

"You know what!? I wish you had taken those fucking pills!" I scream and run up the stairs.

I go into my room and slam the door shut. I go to the bathroom and clean myself up.

He hit me pretty hard, blood still coming from my nose.

Just so you know, I didn't mean what I said to Nate.

God! Dad was right when he said I had to control my temper.

I go back into my room, lie on my bed and cry.

I cry because we can't find Frankie, I cry because I regret what I said to Nate, I cry because my parents are never there, I cry because everything was going fine and now it's all fucked up, and finally I cry, because I have a lot of crying to catch up on.

Eventually I fall asleep from exhaustion.

I am woken up by Jason shaking me awake.

"Lena, come on, wake up," Jason says.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I ask, as I see Shane coming into my room and going to my closet and throwing random things in.

"This," Jason says as he hands me a crumpled paper.

"What's this?"

"Read it." Jason says as he begins helping Shane.

_We have Franklin. Don't alert the police if you want to see him again. Come to Las Palmas, Spain with 25,000 dollars, if not the child is dead. You have till December 25._

"Oh my gosh!" I scream. Frankie was…kidnapped?!

"Lena, come on," Nate says, as he drags two suitcases that belong to himself and Shane.

I jump of my bed and hug him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" I sob. 'I'm so sorry, Nate, I'm sorry!"

He drops the bags and hugs me back.

"I know," he replies. "I'm sorry, too. Is your nose okay?"

"It's fine." I smile at him, shakily and he smiles back

"Come on guys we have to go!" Shane says.

I give Nate a nod and I help zip up the suitcase.

Soon enough, we're sitting in the car, on our way to the airport.

Later, on a plane to Spain.

Don't worry Frankie! We're coming for you buddy!

Spain, here we come.

We boarded the plane and I take my seat next to Nate. Everything is in silence, well probably because there isn't much to say.

_"Please fasten your seat belts, we are about to take off," a voice over the intercom says._

I inhale deeply as the plane starts moving, I have always hated flying.

I did my nails into the arm rest and then feel Nate give my hand a squeeze.

"Everything is going to be okay," he says.

* * *

Angie: Sooo sad. I feel bad. Today has not been a good day. REVIEW!

Alyssa: I am mad but i love this chapter! REVIEW!

Mya: dude. if you are shocked that lena and nate are twins........so am I...do you see what they do when I'm at work!...but its pretty awesome....DOOD! WE ARE ALL MAD! REVIEW FOR RELIEF!

* * *


	12. Stranger Danger

12:00

Frankie wanted to teach us more about his home country, so it's kind of like a mini school set up in the living room. Nate's the caterer, of course, seeing as he's surprisingly still sober, and Shane…well, he's holding up (Mitchie's out of town today.) Jason's PMSing as usual, but we're still learning something. It's like we're actually in Spain!  
Oh, the irony…  
--

I open my laptop and type the quick email to dad. "What do you think," I murmur to Nate, who's playing a game on the PSP and listening to music on his iPod. I show him the email.

"Too informal...revealing of the truth?"

"Nah," Nate says, shrugging. "It works."

"Yeah," I agree and hit send. I put my laptop away and leaned back in the seat. I sigh. "Nate, be honest," I whisper. "Do you think we even have a chance at finding Frankie?"

Nate sighs and pulls out his earphones. "I don't know," he answers honestly. "I hope so…"

"Poor Frankie," I whisper. "He must be so scared…all alone at night and then have someone come and snatch him." Tears start to form and I wipe them away with my sleeve, sniffing.

Nate hugs me around the shoulder. "It'll be okay," he whispers. "We'll find him."

"I hope."

--

We land in Spain a few hours later. Jason takes us to a little, deserted spot of the airport and asks "Do you know the plan?"

"Yeah," Shane replies simply. "Find Frankie, pay the kidnappers and split."

"Uh..close," Jason says. "We don't have that kind of money and somehow I suspect it's a trick."

"Huh?" Nate asks.

"We could just end up getting captured ourselves," Jason says impatiently. "So…we're going in undercover."

"How?" Shane asks.

"Easy," I say simply, and my brothers turn to me with confused expressions.

Time to shop boys.

--

Nate was the first one out of the dressing room. He has on dark skinny jeans, a leather jacket, a dark shirt underneath and a hat on top.

"Perfect," I say calmly.

"I look like a spy," Nate mutters.

"Just like your life long dream. I mean, look at me!" I stand and turn around slowly. I have on black tight slacks, a dark long sleeved shirt, a black short jacket and a hat a lot like Nate's.

"Wow…" Nate says. "Someone's full of herself."

"Shush!" I say.

Shane comes out. "What do you guys think of these shades?" He has on white rimmed classics…

"Awesome!" I say. "You look like Joe Jonas, only…"

"Sexier?"

"No…" I say slowly. "Dorkier."

"Remind me again why we need these?" Nate asks.

"It's called undercover!" I remind him.

"I look like an idiot," Jason says, coming up behind Nate.

I look him up and down. "You need help."

How does a twenty-one year old man not know how to dress himself?

He needs a girlfriend.

I take another look at Jason.

I look through the racks finding something suitable for him.

AHA!

"Here Jase, take off that ugly blue blazer and put this on," I demand.

Jason takes the jacket and stares at me like I am insane.

"What?"

"A tan suede jacket...really?" he asks.

"Yea really, it matches your shoes...grab a black shirt and black pants...perfect," I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He shrugs and disappears into the dressing room.

Two minutes...

Five minutes...

Twelve minutes!....

I bang on the door of the dressing room.

"Jason, get out now!"

"NO! I look stupid," he yells.

"Ugh, get out here," Shane says. "Man up, please?"

Jason slowly opens the door and steps out.

He looks...

"Ooh! Papi chulo!" calls a thick accentened girl's voice from behind us.

I...We all turn to see a small Spanish woman with wavy long black hair...Short version, she is way pretty!

She walks towards Jason, grabs his arm, pulls up his sleeve and pulls out a marker, writing what I guess is her number on his arm.

I roll my eyes to see him gawk at it. Seriously, how did I end up with a stupid brother like him?

She gives him a smile and walks away.

"Oh God, we're moving to Spain," Jason says dreamily, pushing his sleeve back down.

I roll my eyes...One number and he's ready to move across the world...wow.

"So do all girls in Spain walk around with permenant markers to write their numbers on American boys arms," Nate asks.

"I guess so," Shane replies.

"Are we done here...remember we have a little brother to find!" I say impatiently. "Now lets pay for this shit and GO!"

"Sheesh, okay okay," Jason says.

--

"Now...where are we supposed to meet them?" I ask, taking out a map of the city.

"It doesn't say," Jason says, taking out the note again. "It just says Las Palmas...and that's where we are...what now?"

"I don't know!" I say impatiently. "You're the big brother..."

"Here's an idea," Nate says suddenly. "We'll look around for suspicious people."

"Where?" Shane demands. "This isn't exactly the smallest town in Spain..."

"In the center of town!" I exclaim. "Where that fountain is...we'll wait there. And if we see someone, we'll split up and follow them. Nate with me, and Shane and Jason."

"That sounds like a dangerous way to go," Jason says nervously. "We could just end up loosing each other."

"Live a little," I encourage. "Besides, do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, we need to stay together, we can't take any chances on losing each other," Jason says.

"Oh come on Jas-" I says.

"No Lena, Jason's right," Shane cut in, "We are here to get Frankie, not for you to have an adventure,"

Why did my brothers have to become rational now.

"Fine, let's go," I say.

We start walking.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"I..have..no..idea," Nate says.

"Oh god, this is hopeless," I say.

I guessed we we're in the middle of the city because the next thing I know i'm sitting on the edge of a gigantic fountain.

We all were.  
"What do we do now? We're dressed as spies, shouldn't we be doing spy stuff?" Nate says.

Atleast its what I thought he said, I was too busy watching this guy dressed in a suit, a suit, I'm not kidding and I thought we looked outta place. Anywho he looked like he was

watching us.  
Shit, he caught me staring.

I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a magazine, placing it high enough to keep my eye on the guy.

"Lena, this is no time to check out Miley Cyrus' latest scandal, we're looking for Frankie remember," Jason says.

"Shut up Jason," I tell him.

The man in the suit nodded.

Nodded at me.

What does that mean?

"Lena? Are you paying attention to me?" Jason asks.

"Jason, hold on!" I yell.

"What are you looking at?" Shane asks.

"That guy,"

The man got up from the bench and began walking away.

"Come on, we gotta follow him," I say, taking off after the man.

"Hey Lena, wait up," Nate yells.

I stopped and waited for them.

The man turned the corner.

"Come on, he's gonna get away," I say, quicking my pace around the corner.

I stopped, I had entered a dark alley.

"Hello? Sir?" I call.

I felt a blow to my head then black.

--

"Lena...Lena, are you okay?" asks a small voice.

I slowly opened my eyes.

My head hurt like a bitch.

"Lena are you okay?" Frankie asks.

Frankie?!

I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Wait, where are we?" I ask.

I looked around and saw Jason, Shane and Nate all pacing the small room we we're in.

"Where are we?" I ask again.

"We're in Leo's basement," Frankie says.

Huh?

"Who's?" Jason asks.

"Leonardo Palomares, this is his house," Frankie says.

"Huh?"

"Leo's...he met me outside the store that one day and told me to come with him in his car...and now we're here,"

"I swear Frankie, as soon as we get out of here. You are going to be having long lessons in 'Stranger Danger'," Shane says.

* * *

**Angie: So they found him! Yay! review**

**Alyssa is off in another country and hasn't returned my e-mails so no A/N from her and Mya is in.....Mya-land so nothing from her either.**

**REVIEW**


	13. Bang Ow Bang

"Why are we just sitting around? We're stuck in some random guys basement! He could be that guy from Saw for all we know....Omigod! It's like Turista! We're the tourist and he's the killer...We're going to die," I screamed.

"Lena! Calm the hell down, ok," Jason said, grabbing and shaking me, "Are you calm?".

"As a fucking clam,".

"Ok, we already have a plan. We're going to shove Frankie out the window and since he knows the city...he's going to get the authorities," Jason said, crushing me against his chest.

"Jason...," I began, "What the fuck are you thinking!? We can't just smuggle Frankie out, this guy could be a killer for all you know!".

Jason hugged me tighter...to the damn point where I couldn't breathe.

"Are you going to calm down now?"

"....-gasp-...are you -gasp- going to -gasp- kill me?"

"Jase, let her go. She going to have a damn panic attack soon," Shane said.

Jason let me go and I sunk to my knees.

"Can't breathe,"

"Lena...you don't have to be dramatic about it," Shane said.

"Your right Shane. Why be dramatic...I mean, we're only in Spain. In some random dudes basement. Right, no reason for busting out my drama skills,".

"Great, now that ever one is calm..." Shane said with a smirk.

One hour later...

"Okay, so what have you learned?" Jason asked.

"Don't play in empty places. Always use the buddy system...," Frankie answered.

"And the most important one is...!" Nate asked.

"Always tell a stranger that I am alone," Frankie said laughing.

"Frankie!" Jason scolded.

"Fine, fine, fine, Never accept rides from strangers," Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Good boy," Shane said, ruffling Frankie's hair.

At this point...I hope I die soon. If this guy is a killer...I call dibs on being shot first. But right now, I'll try to get rid of neseccary brain cells by banging my head against the wall.

Bang. Ow. Bang. Ouch. Bang. Fuck, that hurt.

"Lena, stop. You're going to get brain damage," Jason said.

"Atleast, it won't be as severe as yours!"

"Lena, what's your deal?" Jason asked.

"My deal is...we're still here! Instead of finding a way out, you're giving Frankie stranger danger lessons,"

"Hey, they could come in handy someday," Shane said.

"They could have been useful a few days ago!".

"Lena, I said I was sorry," Frankie said.

"Well, sorry doesn't cover it," I snapped.

"Well sorry for being such a fuck-up!" Frankie yelled.

"Frankie!" Jason scolded.

"I didn't mean to. She made me," Frankie said, beginning to cry.

"Lena, do you see what you do?" Shane said, comforting Frankie.

Are you frikken kidding me?

I stood up and walked to the other side of the room, the farther away I am from them, the longer I have my sanity.

Erm....What's left of it anyways.

A door creaked open from the top of the stairs, a light shone through and the shadow of a man was visible. He entered the room. Then shut the door.

WTF?!

Can someone take a freaking minute out of there lives to explain why the FUCK I AM HERE!

"You are all probably wondering what you are doing here," the man spoke.

Talk about stating the obvious.

"No of course not, there's nothing else I would rather do than be held captive in Spain," I bit sarcastically.

"Lena!" Nate scolded in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes, it's like they enjoy being stuck in here.

"Quite a temper that you have there young lady," the man said coming closer. I scooted to the corner and brought my knees to my chest, "Why? Does it bother you?" I questioned him.

"You are just like your mother," he said touching my cheek.

I slapped away his hand.

"What do you want from us," Jason asked.

"What do I want?" the man repeated, "What I want is everything your parents owe me,"

"Our parents? Why do our parents owe you money? They have probably never even met you," Shane said.

The man doubled over in laughter, "I'll let you in on a little secret: Those two people you have been calling Mommy and Daddy are not your real parents,"

Oh. Shit.

* * *

**OK! Excuse time. I have found out that there is this super bad illness called: Writers Block. But I managed to come up with this, but no worries I already know what will happen in the next chapter so stayed tune for more. And keep reviewing even though it has been over a months since I last updated:) Oh by the way there is a trailer for this story on YouTube, the account name is AngAlyMyaCreations, go check it out.**


	14. We Are More Screwed Than I Thought

**OMGEE! I like frikken love you guys! 100 reviews! WOO!**Like what the hell!

* * *

They're NOT our parents.

What kind of sick world is this!?

"What do you mean they aren't our parents? We've lived with them our whole lives!" Shane questioned.

Wow, looks like Shane pulled out a few brain cells and put the to work.

"Such naïve children aren't you?" the man laughed once again.

I wish he would just shut up or I'll will soon enough make him shut up.

"Can you like exactly tell us WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I yelled standing up.

The man came towards be a slapped me hard, I landed on the floor with a thud.

"Lena!" all my brothers yelled out.

I raised my hand towards my soon to be bruised cheek, I tried to crawl over with my brothers but the man pulled me up by my hair.

I winced as he yelled in my face, "Listen girl, here you will live by my rules and you will listen to me,"

"Is that understood?" he growled. I glared at him and he tugged on my hair, "Is that understood?" he repeated.

"Yes," I spat.

He threw me to my brothers, I tumbled and landed on Jason and Shane, "Good, now that we all understand each other-,"

"What the fuck is your problem man!?" Nate shouted.

"Listen kid. I need my money, as soon as I get it your free to go. Until then you stay here,"

Then the man turned on a heel and left the room. We stayed silent. My head throbbed in pain and my cheek burned.

"What are we going to do?" Frankie asked.

I pulled him into an embrace, "I don't know,"

"We can't get him that kind of money," Shane stated, "We don't even have that kind of money,"

_Several hours later..._

I ran my fingers through Frankie's hair as he laid asleep in my lap. After some time of thinking of possible ways to get out of here, we dubbed this escape mission as a fail. I huddled closer to me brothers. This room was getting colder by the hour. Everyone had already gone to sleep, I'm guessing it's about 3 or 4 am.

"Jase," I called out, hoping he was still awake.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, I was just checking if you were awake," I said.

"Oh ok,"

I heard Shane groan from beside Jason, "What's going on?" he mumbles.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Jason said.

"Nah, I'm already awake," he refuses, "How's Frankie?"

"Asleep" I answered.

"What about Nate?"

"Present," Nate chided.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I was allowed to talk the door creaked open again, thus waking Frankie.

"Hello?" a girl voice said.

I looked at my brothers for some wort of knowledge of what was going on.

"Hello?" the girl repeated.

The girl turned on a bright flashlight before shutting the door.

Her figure became clearer as she came closer towards us.

"Ella!" Frankie exclaimed before ruining towards her and hugging her waist. She laughed before flipping the switch that turned on the lights in the room. Once the room became illuminated I noticed it was the Sharpie girl. I looked at my brothers who seemed to display the same facial expressions as myself. A simple look the read: What The Fuck.

"Uhhm, Frankie?" Jason called out.

"Oh right," he laughed, "This is Ella, she used to play with me at the orphanage,"

"Hey aren't you the people from the dress shop?" Ella asked.

Jason laughed and lifted his sleeve, "Does this confirm it?"

Everyone laughed but suddenly fell to a sudden and quite an awkward silence.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh well, I kinda live here, Leo is my dad," she said in a whisper.

Lightbulb!

"Wait if you're Leo's daughter, than you probably know why we are here, right?" I asked.

"More than I'm supposed to know," she said, "It's a long and confusing story,"

"Well, we have no where to possibly go and well my brothers can probably rub a few braincells together, just tell us," I said.

She sighed and began, "Well a few years ago your parents borrowed money from my dad....A lot of money. After awhile, my dad grew impatient, he wanted all his money. But your parents couldn't pay it back. I mean they were raising four of you already and your mother was pregnant-"

"There was another on the way!?" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah," she pointed to Frankie.

"So he is our biological brother?" Shane asked confused.

Ella nodded before continuing the story, "Your parents couldn't pay it back, so my dad got two of his henchmen to look exactly like your parents and then he switched them. He brought your parents to Las Palmas and held them captive. After Frankie was born by father sent him to an orphanage. A few months ago both your parents commited suicide. My father was enraged; He no longer had any possibility of getting the money. Until one day when I mentioned the orphanage. My dad remembered that your mother was pregnant, so he sent Frankie with you guys as a way to lure all of you out here. So I guess it is kind of my fault you are all here," Ella said, hanging her head, as if in shame

I have no clue what she said. I kinda zoned after "He switched them!"

"Are you trying to say that our parents were switched right under our noses? And now they are dead...And Frankie is our real brother...and we owe some mobster 25,000 dollars..." Jason asked.

"Uhmm, I think, yeah,"

He threw his head back and exhaled loudly, "We are more screwed up than I thought,"

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter. Hopefully it wasnt too confusing. So what do you guys think!?!?!?**


	15. Angst Baby

I sat in my quaint little corner. Frankie laid asleep on Shane's lap, Nate sprawled out on the floor and Shane and Jason were asking Ella more questions.

I couldn't help but think why I can't be like those other girls at school. You know, with parents that are always home, a family that never misses a family dinner. The ones that go out together for movies and other shit like that. The girls who have lives of freaking rainbows and unicorns.

I glanced at my brothers. They are all I have now. Seriously what kind of sick joke has my life been. 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' were never there any how. Maybe that's why we ended up so messed up.

You know those really annoying ladies that are on tv who think they know everything about kids and teens? How they are always "All a child needs is good parental guide and love. That's the only way a parent can get their child's respect"? Well fuck them. They don't know anything. Most of those hags don't even have kids. What do they know? Nothing.

I practically never had 'parental guide' and I turned out fine.

For the most part.

As for the respect part. Well I can't say I feel bad for not giving them any. Pfft, they aren't my parents.

Sure, I'm 'disobedient' and 'rude'. But I'm a hormonal teenage girl, it's part of the image.

Ughh. This whole entire situation is fucked up.

"Lena,"

I looked up to see Ella hovering above me. "Hey," I replied looking down again. She sat down next to me and sighed. "Your brothers are going to sleep for awhile and I thought I should keep you company but only if you want."

"Sure,"

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely.

"Once I forget the fact that we're going to be stuck here forever, yeah, just freaking peachy," I snapped.

She hugged her knees close to her chest and sighed, "You probably hate me, don't you? I'm a major reason that you're stuck here. You know Daddy is right, I should really learn to stop talking too much. But honestly I can't help it, I just ramble and ramble and ramble and-" I clasped a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok Ella. You're not to be blame for my life being fucked up,"

"Your life isn't...fucked up. Even if they don't show it your brothers care about you. You've got the best brothers out there. Jason is kinda cute too, just thought I'd throw that in while I was at it" Ella said finishing with a smirk.

I faked a few gagging motions, "Your kidding right? I mean this is my brother we are talking about. Do you need your vision checked? Besides this is Spain, every Spaniard guy is hot!"

Ella blushed, "You would think so. Hot yes, but more importantly arrogant as hell," she turned to me, "Honey, the ones with hot asses always have the biggest egos. But your brother, well your brother has a super hot ass and he's not arrogant at all. I know I just met him and all but he's different. I can feel it,"

Blink.

Surpress gag.

Blink.

Trying even harder.

Blink.

"Are you high!? Is there something in the water in Spain that I should know about!?" I practically bursted.

Ella giggled, "Relax ok. I'm perfectly fine,"

I considered ranting some more but then thought 'What would be the point?' I exhaled loudly "Ok. Listen, no more..touchy, feely moment okay. I'm going to puke if we do..I need to get my family out of here,"

"How?" she asked puzzled.

"Well if I knew I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

"Point taken,"

This is going to be harder than I thought.

As the sun began to rise Ella left the room. We didn't think of anything. But I thought about who the hell is feeding Shane's dog. He's probably doing the same thing Nate and Shane did while Jason was gone. They mixed nine kinds of pasta and we lived off that for a week. Well they did, I found out that they invented this little thing called a fast food restaurant. So then I pondered: If they can't feed themselves for a week, how are we supposed to escaped mobsters in the middle of Spain?

My point you may ask.

We're doomed.

"Lena, are you still awake?" Jason asked groggily.

"Yeah,"

Jason sighed and sat up, "Lena, I know your mad about this ridiculous issue. I mean the whole Mom and Dad thing, and Frankie, being held captive here. This is a complete mess, and you shouldn't have to be dealing with this. You probably think I'm the worst brother in the world for not being careful enough to not get us kidnapped and held against our will. I just want you to know that we love you, ok? You probably don't believe me, but we really do. You understand me? We only try and work as hard as we do to show you that we do care. Maybe we haven't in the past because we have been too caught up in our own lives, but I swear the second we get out of here everything is going to change,"

By the time Jason had finished his little speech I had tears on the verge of falling. I ran to my brother and embraced him and let the droplets in my eyes cascade down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Jase, I'm sorry for always acting like a bitch and not listening to you. I only do it to get attention. There I said it, I act up because I feel neglected. You guys are always up to something and taking care of your own things that I just feel left out and being a brat was the only way to get your attention. I just want to go home and forget this ever happened. I want everything back to normal. I'm scared Jason," Tears flowed heavily and soaked onto my brother's shirt. Everything came out like word vomit.

"It's going to be ok, Lena," my brother said, "We're going to be fine,"

–

_**Two weeks later...**_

You know how people are always complaining about gross and tasteless school food is. Well they obviously haven't been held captive in Spain. I've been eating the same food for weeks. Seriously can't Ella sneak anything else in here.

Speaking of Ella, she comes here very often to see a certain someone. As in Jason. As in my brother. She always gets here when she thinks we have fallen asleep. I'm a light sleeper, I know what they do. No not that. Sheesh get your mind out of the gutter. But if you're asking if they already kissed, well then yes, but they haven't like...made out or anything. If they had I would have been traumatized.

"Lena," Frankie said from his seat next to me.

"What's up Frank?"

"Are you going to eat that?" he said pointing to my plate.

I handed him...whatever it was. I think it was chicken, but you know after having it repeatedly it kind of starts to lose it's flavor. I seriously rather have bread and water than...that.

Knock knock

Knock

Knock Knock.

"Jason! Ella is here," Frankie called out.

Oh yeah they have a secret knocking code. I'm too lazy to memorize it but I let Frankie memorize it. Ella opened the door and walked in. "How was lunch?" Ella asked.

I looked at my brothers. I don't know why though. They eat everything. Edible or not. "The same as yesterday," I answered.

"I'm sorry you guys," Ella said sitting next to Jason. "I'll try to get something else from now on,"

"Ella don't worry about that," Jason said, "We're more than fine with what you are giving us,"

Mhmm. I started reading the paper that Jason's lover would bring us. I want a parakeet.

–

_**Later that night...**_

I made a paper crane. It looks cool.

Slam.

Ugh. Nate's been in and out of the bathroom for the last few days, and he sleeps like no tomorrow. He drinks all of the water Ella brings us and doesn't leave us any.

"Lena, what's wrong with Nate?" Frankie asked with his adorable innocent eyes filled with oncoming tears. "I'm not sure buddy, here let's go ask Shane and Jason," I said. "Jason is touching faces with Ella," he said with a smirk. This young boy has seen way to much for his age. "Okay then, let's go ask Shane," I got up and started walking to Shane's corner of the room.

"Hey Shane, what's the dealio with Nate?" Shane looked up at me and shrugged, "I dunno,"

My brothers are tons of help.

Slam. The potty is open. Slam. Not anymore.

"Lena, don't you think Nate is getting a little thin?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, kinda,"

"I think something is really wrong with him," I nodded and looked at Nate as he came out of the bathroom again. "Yeah, something is," Nate walked across the room and crumpled into a fetal position. Seeing Nate like that made my heart break.

"Nate are you ok?" Frankie asked.

"Shut up Frankie, I'm fine," Nate snapped. My jaw dropped. Nate has never yelled at Frankie. I went over to Nate and slapped him hard across his cheek. "Don't fucking yell at him," I yelled, "He's only trying to help you,"

Nate stood up and faced me, "Fuck you Lena, you don't care," He lifted his hand and I cringed, awaiting contact to my flesh.

Thud.

I opened my eyes to se Nate passed out on the floor. I stared before managing to whimper out to my brothers who quickly rushed over. I couldn't move, everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Jason yelled out for Ella to get the first aid kit, Frankie yelled out in terror. Everyone was in action, and I couldn't move. Jason said we needed to get out of here and the next thing I know, I hit the floor and I'm surrounded by darkness.

* * *

-dodges tomatoes- blehhhhhhhhh. im sorry for the super late update. i completely detest this chapter but i was bored yesterday when i saw babysitting and well my boredom had a angst baby with my insanity and well the child aint so pretty.


End file.
